Sekhet
Sekhet is a minor goa'uld who has never had much power and who has been controlling for thousands of years on behalf of the System Lord Khnum, the planet Sagoria never explored by the Tau'rì although traced in the stargate network. History Generated by Queen Satis over ten thousand years ago on planet Earth on the precise order of her husband, Sekhet grew inside a jaffa knowing the terror of death and the unpredictability of the life of a warrior. But despite his particularly dangerous childhood, he reached maturity, immediately showing considerable administrative skills. Although having the same name as the illustrious parent on the specific request of the latter, Sekhet decided to travel south over the Egyptian border, taking the temporary identity of Sebiumeker, God of Meroitic creation. This first attempt to free himself from his father's domain, ended when the jaffas sent by his father, defeated the Nubian warriors to protect Sekhet himself, taking the latter prisoner and leading him back to the parent in chains. Although marked as a traitor, Sekhet was forgiven and was allowed to organize his parental cult in the lower nubia at least officially. Unexpectedly after almost two hundred years of undisputed control, Sekhet was recalled by the parent abandoning his faithful, to make way for a different planet just won by the parent. After resuming his identity, Sekhet became the sovereign of the planet known by the initials Sagoria, with the task of keeping constant the sending of naquadah to the main planet of the young empire. However independent, Sekhet decided not to betray his father's trust, keeping his promise. But unlike his father and his method of government, Sekhet became an absolute ruler, instituting exemplary punishment in case the naquadah shares were not reached. preset. An attempt to raise the population against the goa'uld, failed about 200 years before the fall of Ra. No further attempts to revolt have been registered since that date. Stargate Renaissance After the fall of Ra and in the following years, Sekhet remained faithful to the same Khnum, remaining on the planet Sagoria and continuing with his administration. Although its planet has not currently been visited by any SGC team, it is not excluded that in the future contact with the latter will not lead to new implications. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Pelusium, Khet and Tanis planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Pelusium, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Like all other Goa'uld, Sekhet was power-hungry, ruthless and extremely arrogant. He was also devious, capable of betraying those who followed her and even had a habit of double-crossing others, all for the sake of fulfilling her own agenda as well as claiming power for herself. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords